Affiliated RPG's
We're not sure how most games of the same genre feel about each other, but these games and Dark Nocturne have decided to try to band together instead of treat each other like competition. We pimp for them, they pimp for us. We send them a few players, they send us a few players. Everybody wins and there's always a welcoming network of people ready to make your character feel at home if you decide your current home just isn't for you. All of the games below have been certified by the moderators of Dark Nocturne to be friendly, helpful, and well thought out games. If you like in-depth storylines and characters, these are the places for you! While not directly connected to the DN universe, our friends at the games below are still a lot like family. If you'd like to become an affiliate with us, just message one of the mods listed in our contact post over AIM with a link to your game and we'll look you over. PB and Original [http://ranger-mods.insanejournal.com/2295.html Back In Action! RPG]' : : We don't know about you, but when we were kids, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers was the best show on television in the 90's before all those newfangled spin-offs were born after MMPR. It was everywhere! Inspired by the original Power Rangers show, Back In Action! stays true to the basic fundamentals of the show while still being original, creative, and mature. Just check out the timeline they have set up! With extensive information on everything from weapons to teachers working at the training school for the Rangers, you'll never be left confused or feeling out of the loop. But just in case you ever are, the mods are very attentive to the players.' Premise:'' This is not your child's Power Rangers, nor is this entirely what you may recall from your childhood. While the basics were drawn from the original television show, Back To Action! is what the show would have been if it had been produced for an adult audience. There will be intense violence, heavy political plots and even - yes, of course - sexual content. The bitter wars of the past have finally ended and the Earth is finally on it's way to healing. Although the US has grown since the financial strains of the past, crime and pollution have taken over on a scale unlike any previously seen before. The streets are not safe and even with a 10:00pm curfew for all US citizens, the rate of muggings, rapes and murders has sky-rocketed. The struggles of the CGH (Council for the Good of Humanity) are not in vain however, and with the help of a few pieces of legislation, the ban on Power Rangers and their mentors is lifted in 2044. The year of 2045 marks the start of a new era for the US and government funds are immediately thrown into Project PR, the restoration and integration of Rangers into the US. The year of 2047 comes and a central training base is opened just North of Angel Grove, the original home of the Rangers. It expands quickly with the help of previous Rangers (from other countries where there were no bans or elderly Rangers from before the American ban), completed with a two year training school, full campus and communal living accommodations. The privately owned grounds are soon after opened to the youth of America in hopes that the legacy of the Rangers might be reborn. Between the CGH and the US government, a decision is made to form teams for every major city in the US, an effort that - while ambitious - is taken to heart immediately. The Project Power Ranger Academy is divided into seven color groups and applications begin to pour in from every state. The year is 2053; eight years have passed since the opening of the PPRA school and the world seems to be on it's way toward recovery. Talented new Rangers, wisened professors and eager youth are helping to carve out a better America, one city at a time. This is the start of a new era, the age of peace and the time of the modern Power Ranger. However, with every bit of light, there is an equal amount of darkness. Evil exists and will forever remain a part of the human race, and even with the millions of grateful human beings, peace is not a constant. Riots are becoming more and more common and are particularly serious in the Southern US, violent and involving the lives of thousands. Politicians are divided, some fighting for another ban to be placed on the Rangers, accusing them of trying to control the world, of dominating, of being too powerful and unnecessary. On a much more frightening level, the existence of hostile aliens and other creatures have returned to being in the public eye. The rise of Exus and Velloh have done nothing to soothe the angry politicians and citizens, rather adding fuel to the fire. The sibling aliens have taken up residence in the Moon Palace, abandoned ages ago by the villains of the past. Not much is known of these aliens aside from the very simple fact: they are not here to make peace. Which side will you choose?'' [http://theunraveler.insanejournal.com/profile The Unraveling RPG]' : : A well planned game based in Boston, MA about the lines between humans and the supernatural being blurred, there's a good handful of organizations to choose from if you're looking to easily integrate your character into the game. All players are of a high calibur when it comes to writing and character development and the mod is extremely friendly and helpful. (In fact, it was her idea that we become affiliates!)' Premise: ''The world is filled with wonders - wonders beyond human imagining. There are countless cities the world over filled with beings you might sit beside on the subway or dance with at a club, chat with at the water cooler or tumble with on a hot summer's night. Most humans are incapable of seeing the world for what it is, and don't really want to. The wonders in this world are hiding, they've been hiding a long time. Sometimes, this is why the guy in the cubicle one over calls in sick and never says why. This is why that one-night-stand never called back. You couldn't see their true face, and they knew you never would. At least, that used to be the case. Something is happening to the human race. They are becoming wise to the things that lurk in the shadows. The old lady on the subway is no longer the same little old lady...she is a wizened fae on her way home from the shops. That highly attractive man dancing with you has canine teeth far longer than he should, and as he leans in you may realise that his nibbling is more hungry than lustful. '' '' Supernatural beings have always lived among humans; they hid in plain sight, secure that they would never be found out at large - the idea was unthinkable. There was the Veil - a force that kept humanity blind to their nature, and even shadowed many of them from one another. That protection seems to be unraveling. Slowly, yes, and preventative measures can be taken, yes...but mortals left and right are noticing the world around them as if for the first time. Some may deny it, some may stay silent to what their eyes see...while others may not.'' Category:ooc Category:affiliates